Sous La Carapace
by Lattrappesouris
Summary: Santana ou Satan ? A vous de voir. Pour moi, c'est tout vu ! Klaine. OS pour missdarren. Un autre OS peut-être...


_**Sous la carapace.**_

**OS pour missdarren.**

**Sa passe au début de la saison 3 lorsque Blaine arrive à McKinley.**

**PDV Satan ( Oups, désolé Santana... ).**

Les "Bérets Rouges", quelle idée idiote ! Kurt ne voulait plus en entendre parler après le fisco de la fête de la promo.

Au début de l'année, comme Dave voulait passer une année de terminale tranquille, il avait changé de lycée. Et moi il m'avait laissée sans couverture face à mon homoséxualité.

Maintenant, je me ballade dans les couloirs, espérant de ne pas croiser Brittany et sa Loque Humaine.

Soudain, je m'arrête, je rève où Blaine est là ? Bon ok, depuis qu'il est avec Kurt on le voit souvent dans les parages mais aujourd'hui, il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles comme lorsqu'il voit Kurt et un pantalon rouge comme la tête de Kurt lorsque Blaine vient de l'appeler "Bébe". Attendez, j'ai bien dit pantalon rouge ? Non, pincez-moi que je me réveille ! Blaine... A McKinley... Sans son uniforme. Je pari ce que vous voulez : il a été transféré pour Kurt. Je crois que nous allons avoir un nouveau romantique au Glee Club...

Blaine s'approche de Kurt. Pus lentement tu meurs ! Je n'entend pas leurs paroles mais je vois le regard du bouclé faire un va et vient entre ses vêtements et les yeux de Kurt. Ce dernier ne semble pas avoir remarqué le changement dans la garde de robe de Blaine car il se retourne et se dirige vers la cour, pour rejoindre Rachel et Mercedes je suppose. Blaine le rattrappe, ils sont maintenant plus proche de moi. Je vais enfin savoir comment Kurt va réagir.

"Pour quelqu'un qui prétend aimer les vétements, tu n'as même pas remarqué que je n'étais pas dans mon uniforme de Warblers."

Je peux voir le regard de Kurt s'éclairer au fur et à mesure qu'il se retourne pour faire face à Blaine.

"Attends, attends..."

Le bouclé agrandit encore son sourire. Quoi ? Non, c'est pas possible d'avoir un sourire aussi grand... Même Sam avec sa "Bouche De Mérou" n'a pas un sourire pareil.

Heu, je vais peut-être rétablir les "Bérets Rouges", surtout si ils continuent leur occupation avec autant d'intensité. Ils dégagent une telle aura de Bonheur et d'Amour que le couloir est vide sur un rayon d'un mètre autour d'eux.

J'aimerai tellement réussir à assumer ma séxualité comme eux...

Après leur long baiser, Kurt parti dans un monologue, demandant à Blaine s'il avait fait ça pour lui etcaetera, etcaetera... Blaine le fit taire d'un regard.

"Je suis venu ici pour moi. Parce que je ne peuc pas rester loin de la personne que j'aime."

C'est tellement émouvant que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Non mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Faut que je me calme sinon, adieux la popularité ! Oublions Santana quelques temps et redevenons Satan.

Bon je vais aller les embêter.

"Bon les gars, vous comptez passer votre après-midi au milieu du couloir ou vous allez enfin vous diriger vers les toilettes ?"

Je vois Kurt rougir violement et Blaine s'éloigner de quelques centimètres.

"Heu... Santana !"

Kurt venait de prendre sa voix de Vierge effarouchée. Ne me dites pas qu'après six mois ils n'ont encore rien fait ! Faudra vraiment que je leur parle.

"Blaine, tu vas entrer dans le Glee Club ?"

"Vas dans la cour et tu verras."

Je tourne donc les tallons et me dirige vers l'extérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois Kurt et Blaine en haut des escaliers et les musiciens commencer "It's Not Unusual".

Kurt finit par rejoindre le Glee Club en bas et Blaine se mit à chanter.

Je le rejoins pour une chorégraphie improvisée, puis comme Sue ma l'avait demandé, je mis le feu au piano.

Le choc passa très vite pour Kurt et Blaine qui se dévoraient des yeux mais les autres faisaient des têtes d'enterrements. Que voulez-vous, je suis une salope !

Ho, nos deux tourtereaux s'éloignent main dans la main. Ils s'aiment tellement que quand tu pense à l'un, l'autre et vient aussi en tête.

Depuis que Kurt est avec Blaine, il est beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Psycologiquement surtout. Il sourit tout le temps, il faudrait presque porter des lunettes de soleil quand tu le vois.

J'avais peur pour lui au début parce qu'il avait eu tellement deproblèmes avec Dave que je ne voulais pas que Blaine lui fasse du mal.

Lorsqu'ils sont venu pour le concert de Bienfaissance et que Dave les a agressé, je n'ai pas pu m'empécher de les défendre, ils avaient l'air tellement fusionnels et bien ensembles. Je vrois que c'est un exemple en matière de couple, tous couples confondus.

Comme j'aimerai que les gens ressentent la même chose pour Brittany et moi...

* * *

**Voila... **

**Pour missdarren : J'espère que je ne te déçois pas et que le résultat te satisfait.**

**J'espère que ça à plus à tout le monde. **

**Lattrappesouris.**


End file.
